Just Another Birthday
by Never too old for Disney
Summary: Allyson has been struggling for years in a hopeless battle against one of society's greatest issues-the lack of a father in her life. Will she find hope and love in the cloud of black pain that is her life? Please read and review: Rated T just to be safe.


ust Another Birthday:Part 1 of 4: Allyson POV

16 Finds me blowing out candles and making wishes,and all around me is everyone but the one I'm wishing for. But he sent me flowers and gift-wrapped excuses,from a daddy whose daughter wants to see him again. And I know...I know... it's just another birthday but I guess I thought this would be the one where he would call me,see me,hold me, and free me. But it's just another birthday and I'll be fine...I'll be fine... "Allyson! Dinner's ready sweetpea!" My mother calls up the stairs "Coming!" I yell back. I hop off my bed and walk past my dresser on my way to the door. The pictures atop of it stop me dead in my tracks.

The first one was of me and my parents at Lake Superiour. It was my 4th birthday so I don't remember it all that well. All I really remember was my father throwing me up in the air and catching me in his stong embrace as I fell back down to earth.

The second one was of me at my 10th birthday. Everyone was present down to my 2 year old cousin, Beck,whome I didn't even want there,well,everyone but my father. I remember that day he called up my mother and told her that he'd make my party even though I hadn't seen him for over 2 years. But of course he didn't.

The last one was of me and my best friend Addie,on my 14th birthday. That day I was so disappointed because I had sat by the phone all day waiting for his call up until the party-goers started to arrive. He never showed but he did send me an iPhone 3, right then I would've traided my phone just for him to be there for me.

"Allyson! you okay?" My mother calls,breaking into my thoughts.  
"Sorry! I'll be there in a second!" I call back placing the pictures back on my dresser and walking downstairs.

On my way to the kitchen I pass a bouquet of flowers,spacificly lilies(My favourite). I stop and stare for a little then continue to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey mom? Who are those flowers from?" I ask grabbing a cherry coke from the fridge.

She suddenly freezes in her tracks "oh...uh... they're a birthday present sweety." She replies quickly

"But who are they from?" I repeat

She sighs " They're from your father..."

I scoff "Great! He'll send me flowers and cards and irreplacable gifts but he won't bother to come to my birthday parties!"

"Sweetheart,it's not his fault! He lives 3 hours away and is very busy with his job. It doesn't help the fact that we're split apart." My mother says

"Oh are you defending him now?" I spit at her " Did you forget that he abandoned us the day before my 10th birthday? Or that you say you're devorced so the truth doesn't hurt as bad? Whatever." I run out of the house and sit on the pourch steps,tears threatening to excape.

I hear a doorbell ring and footstep leading to the porch,then somebody sits down next to me. I look to my side and find that It's Addie.

"You okay?" she asks concerned

"Um...yea..." I lie wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Look at me Aly." Addie says,I avert my eyes, "Aly,look at me." Addie repeats, I look up "Are you really okay?"

"No." I reply.

"Why not?" she asks

" Because he's going to miss my..."My voice breaks "Miss my birthday again... What kind of dad misses thier babygirl's sweet 16?"

"ONe that doesn't deserve that babygirl." Addie says hugging me. We walk over to the present table and she places the 20'' box she'd been holding onto it.

"Make a wish Aly!"

I gave everyone a cheesy smile as I blow out the candles.

"So Aly,what'd you wish for?" Alex,a friend from church,asks

"Now if I told you it wouldn't come true would it?" I reply smiling.

"It's about Josh isn't it?" She giggles,everyone laughs including me. Josh is the cutest boy in the whole neighborhood,and every girl that lives and the visinity of his house litteraly fawn over him and daydream about him asking them out.

But no,he's not what I wished for. The only boy I wished or wanted in my life was my daddy. That's what I wished for,the he would be there on my birthday. My eyes scan the scene,when I notice my mother by the aspen tree,that casted shade onto our backyard, on the phone. She appeared to be in a heated arugment and I imeadietly knew who she was talking to,my daddy.

To keep my wandering eyes from the animated arugment between my mother and father I searched the pile of presents from something,anything that would make me feel better.

On the very tip-top of the mountian of gifts was a small,purple velvet jewlery box. I walked over to pick it up when I notice who it's from," From: Daddt,To: My special little girl" I gag,his "special" little girl? Who does he think he is? I haven't seen him in 6+ years,he doesn't deserve to call me his "special little girl". I grab the box and slink off the the porch swing.

At first I didn't want to open it but then my curiousity got the better of me. I slowly open the velvet covered lid. Inside was a silver cross, a dogtag was placed next to it and ingraved in the dogtag was "To a special little girl,I love you. Always-Daddy" I drop the dogtag back into the box and replace the lid. I can't believe him. The nerve it must take to say those things to s child that hasn't seen you for years. He sickened me.

After everyone had gone home I climb the stair to my room,lock the door,and flop onto my bed. The tears that I hadn't shed earlyer are making a reappearence. How could he do this to me? It's my 16th birth day,he should've been spending it with me. He should have handed me my gift instead of sending it. I cannot stand him. I fall asleep resenting him.


End file.
